A Home for Demons
by Ecks88
Summary: Naruto comes up with an idea for a place for people like him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh god do I wish I owned Naruto, sadly I do not

Setting:

Ok I'm going to say that this takes place after Orochimaru. So before going into the story some points that happened before.

-In the final battle with Orochimaru, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting

-Once Sasuke saw that Orochimaru was about to kill Sakura he stopped fighting with Naruto and started attacking orochimaru

- he weakened Orochimaru enough before dying himself, so that Naruto could kill him.

I don't like Sasuke, but I decided to be nice since my friend likes him and she would kill me if I was too mean to him.

-I wont be talking about Akatsuki just because I don't really know that much about them or their motives.

On a personal note I finally reached episode 206 today!!!!

Anywho….

Now onto the story!!!

xXxXxXxX

18 years old. That's how old he was turning today. The last few years seemed to have flown past. After defeating Orochimaru there had been a lot of clean up; reconstruction to all of the places that had been destroyed during the battles, rounding up the last of his followers, and making sure that they found and destroyed all of his bases, especially the ones where he was conducting illegal experiments so that no one could repeat what he had done.

He was 15 years old when they had the final battle, and now it was three years later. Things were finally starting to calm down now in Konoha. These last couple of years he had been busy practically all of the time with missions, and now he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself with all of this free time. At least today he would be able to spend time with his friends, maybe even have a little celebration with them. It was his eighteenth birthday after all. He was now officially an adult. Naruto smirked at the thought.

He figured he would swing by Sakura's first. From there they could figure out something to do. Sometimes Naruto felt a little weird around her. It wasn't the crush he once had on her, he had gotten over that years ago, but the fact that she seemed to be afraid to mention anything about Sasuke. Of course he had been upset right after his death, but in a way he was happy for Sasuke. He had finally found something worth more then his revenge; the life of his friends. He may have died in the end, but he died free from the revenge that seemed to have ruled his life. It had taken a little while, but he had finally gotten over it, although, Sakura had a harder time then he did. Naruto was starting to think she was finally moving on too, since he recently saw her flirting a bit with another medical ninja.

The walk to her house from his own room wasn't very far and while he was lost in thought walking, he soon found himself outside her door. After banging a few times and getting no response he took off towards the Hokages office.

"Oy! Granny Tsunade!" He yelled barging in. He never bothered knocking before, no reason to change now. The Sake she had been attempting to sip quickly before Shizune came back into the room spilled all over her desk when she jumped.

"Naruto!" She yelled slamming her fists down onto her desk. "How many times have I told you not to come barging in here!" A small crack appeared on the desk after she slammed down her fists one more time. Finally taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. Picking up a few papers that got wet she started shaking them off. "Now, what did you want?"

"Where's Sakura?" He asked oblivious to her anger.

"She's out on a mission. I sent the other teams along as well. There were major reconstruction problems a few villages over involving a large group of bandits and several people were injured. They should be back in a couple of days." She told him not looking up.

"Oh ok." His voice sounded sad, even to himself. Quickly he gave her a goofy grin. "Well bye!" He yelled in a happy tone. Getting upset would do him no good.

Closing the door after himself, Naruto let out a sigh. They could have at least said something before they left. Unless no one remembered…

Or maybe they did and just thought he wouldn't care if they didn't say anything. That was the problem with always being the annoying jokester; always happy, always laughing. People forgot you could feel unhappy sometimes. Most of the time, people still thought of him like he was when he was in his early teens. No one had seemed to notice how different he actually was now. War would do that to a kid. He had seen so much death, who wouldn't mature because of that?

Time to go back to his lonely room. The one he had lived in by himself his whole life. It wasn't that he was un-grateful for all that he had; a roof over his head, cloths to keep him warm, food, especially ramen, and friends who cared about him. It was just… he had been alone for eighteen years now. He let out one more sigh before straightening up. No point it getting upset. He didn't get this far by crying over every little thing. With that new resolve he headed back home to warm up a cup of ramen. That always made him feel better.

xXx

Naruto was about to head off to bed when someone knocked at his door. He was surprised to find a messenger outside telling him that the Hokage wanted to see him. It was surprising since he had just gone to see her a few hours before. He nodded anyways and went off quickly to her office.

"I need you to be ready to leave in the morning." Tsunade said as soon as he walked in. Immediately he became curious. "Unfortunately all of the others are out working on the bandit problem, so you are the only one left to take this." On the outside he acted as he normally would when hearing this, by making a funny face and pretending to be insulted. On the inside it kind of stung that he was last choice. Didn't he prove himself in the war? "The village of Enshin is a few days walk from here. It is fairly small, but completely encircled in mountains. Lately they have been hearing sounds coming from one of the mountains surrounding them. They are a very private people so they didn't come out and say this before, but a few men matching the description of some of Orochimaru's followers had been spotted in their village a few times over the last few years. We now believe he may have another base set up inside one of the caves on the mountain. You are to go and see f this information is correct. Do not go inside and stay as far away as possible. As soon as you are sure there is something there come back immediately!" She said handing over the map and any other information he may need to know. "Understand? This is not a mission to take down the base, just to see if the information is correct. The sounds the villagers have heard sound monstrous. We do not want to open his base and let out whatever is in there, if in fact there is a base." He nodded along like he was supposed to before heading back to his room to get a few hours sleep before heading out.

xXx

Naruto had gone on missions alone before. He didn't like them very much. You couldn't spend too much time sleeping. There was always the chance that he could be attacked during the night and there wasn't anyone to take shifts with.

The one good thing about them was the travelers he met along the way. They didn't know him, so he wasn't the annoying little boy when he was in a crowd. He loved sitting and listening to their stories. It was also nice to have some company on those long missions.

Two nights later, he found himself at the mountain path that would take him to Enshin. Since not many travelers came to the small village, he hadn't passed by any in several hours and while he did like some time alone, he was looking forward to being around people again.

It took him another three hours to make it up one side of the mountain and down the other, into the center of the ring where the village lay. It was a fairly warm day and Naruto had to wipe sweat out of his eyes as he looked down on the area below. He was wearing his normal mission outfit. He had dropped the orange jump suit a while ago, have grown out of it. Now he wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a black vest to go over it and black pants. It was simple, he liked it.

The village really was small. He counted, at most, a dozen buildings. Not wanting to waste any more of the day, he ran down the rest of the way.

xXx

It wasn't too hard to find the village leaders house. Out of the few that were there, he just went to the largest. He found that was usually the case in small villages like these. The other villagers seemed to avoid him as much as possible.

_Granny Tsunade was right._ He thought. _They really are a private people._

The village head was nice enough. He pointed out the largest Mountain that surrounded them and told him that was were the sounds were coming from. Naruto thanked him and left, not wanting to cause any ore discomfort to the people there.

_I already get that enough at home._ He thought and smirked a bit. He dashed off to the mountain. This wasn't going to be an interesting mission. Just look around and report what he sees.

Once he got to the middle he slowed down and started to really look around. It would most likely be a cave or something similar in the side of the mountain. There was a lot of space to cover and it would start getting dark soon. He didn't think the village would really like him being there, so he would most likely have to camp up on the mountain. He wasn't looking forward too it since it was very rocky.

The sun was starting to set and Naruto was about to give up, when he suddenly spotted something about him. A large boulder sat five feet in front of a rock wall of the same color. Unless you were right next to it, you wouldn't be able to see that there was an area behind the boulder. He climbed up to the rock wall. A large opening was cut into it.

This was when he was supposed to stop and go back. Inform the others about what he had seen. But it was still fairly light out, _might as well look around a bit more_, he concluded. Stepping inside of the opening he gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the sudden darkness. There were stairs leading down to a square room below. He followed them down to find a large metal bolted door on the wall across from the stairs. It was then a loud wail could be heard from the other side. It vibrated off the walls, making it seem even louder. Naruto paused and listened. It didn't sound like the monstrous sounds Tsunade had told him about. More like a creature in pain. What if the had abandoned this place with someone still inside?

Quickly without thinking he walked over to the door and tried to undo the bolts. They were large and thick, one across the top and one across the bottom. Definitely too heavy for one person to take out alone.

Throughout the years of training and becoming more powerful, he found himself to be able to control more and more aspects of the Kyuubi inside of him. If he concentrated hard he could bring forth the abilities he normally only could when he let the Kyuubi take over slightly. He also found that if he actually spent time every once in a while with the demon inside of him, the Kyuubi was generally more inclined to help him out.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he concentrated on the Kyuubi strength that he needed. With eyes still closed, he reached and took out the first bolt, then bent down and took out the other. Opening his eyes, he grinned. He still had a little ways to go, training himself to be able to do this in less time, but he was glade he had been able to do this when he needed it.

He swung open the door and immediately a burst of cold air and the scent of blood reached his nose. The lights over head were still on dimly so he could see fairly well. Bodies scattered the room covered in blood and dirt. The wail sounded again from a hallway to the left. Leaving the dead behind, he went to search for what was still living in here. The hallway lead to a larger room filled with tubes standing vertically, large enough to hold humans. They were all broken, fluids covered the floor. Naruto tried to step on as much dry areas as he could. Another wail sounded, from right behind the door to his right. Pulling out a Kunai he stepped over tot eh door and opened it slowly.

It led to another room with two rows of beds extending from the door. In the middle of the right row, on one of the beds something moved and whined again. He slowly approached it. It looked to be a small boy covering his face, crying.

"Boy are you ok?" he asked quietly. The small figure shot up and looked at him. For a moment his face looked strange. His eyes shaped strangely, fangs dipping low almost to his chin, and were those dog ears on his head? A shift seemed to happen and his face looked normal. Short brown hair tussled about on his head, reaching to his eye brows. He had wide green eyes and a splash of freckles over his nose. For a moment he was silent before tears washed over him again. Naruto put away his weapon and walked over to him. Laying a hand on his shoulder he said, "Shhh it's alright. I'm going to take you out of here."

The boy jumped away from him at this.

"No you can't. I'm a monster you can't" He screamed. He ran to the other side of the room and pinned himself again the wall.

"Now just calm down." Naruto said, "What is your name?" He asked sitting down on a bed. It would freak the boy out more if he came over to him.

"Remy." The boy said quietly.

"Remy huh? Well Remy I sure am not going to leave you in a place like this. Why don't we go out, set up camp, and then you explain to me why you think you should stay here. If I think it is a good reason, I'll bring you back, if not you can come with me. How does that sound? At least let's get some dinner. I'm hungry how about you?' He said with a friendly face. The boy looked as though he wanted to say yes, but stopped himself at the last minute.

"You don't understand." He said tear steaming down his face. "They put it inside me!" He yelled. He pulled up his shirt and turned around to show him his back. A seal covered him from his shoulder to where his pants started. "That thing. That demon… It's in me now. If I go out and it takes over…." He started crying again.

Naruto froze. Orochimaru was trying to copy what the fourth had done to him. He had used these people here as test subjects and when he had been defeated, his men had destroyed their creations and abandoned this place. Somehow this boy survived alone in the dark here. It was just an assumption, but he was fairly sure he was right.

"You are not a monster. There are people who can make sure that it doesn't come out." He wasn't sure if that was true, but Ero-sennin seemed to know a lot about seals, maybe he could help.

"How?" The boy asked coming a little closer.

"I am not really sure." Naruto admitted. The boy started to slink away again before he added, "But they did it for me." He undid his vest and lifted up his orange shirt. Closing his eyes a moment he concentrated on making it visible. In the faint light you could just make it out. "Now they can't do all the work. You have to work hard and become strong so that you can control it inside of you, but if you come with me we can help." He said putting his shirt down and zipping up his vest.

"Can you really help me?" The boy asked quietly.

"I promise I will do everything I can." Naruto said. "After all we are alike you and I." He said and smiled.

The boy thought a moment. "You mentioned dinner before?" Remy finally said.

Naruto Laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Well there goes the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. It was just an idea I had and thought it would be a fun story.


	2. Coming Home

Alright time for chapter 2!

On my other story, my very first fanfiction, I have made it all the way to the 30tth chapter!!!!!, ok done being all excited.

Anywho lets begin!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remy had seemed nervous when they finally walked out of the cave, but once they got past the doorway and out onto the mountain, his attitude had completely changed.

"I haven't seen the out doors in over a year." He said gazing out at the trees. The sun had almost completely set so it was mostly dark, but there was still enough light for him to make out some details.

Naruto let him stand and look around for a while, before suggesting that they set up camp before they weren't able to see a thing. He had picked out a good spot nearby on his way up to camp, so it only took them a few moments to reach it.

It was a small clearing, but one of the only flat areas around. Plus it didn't have too many rocks, which would be a good thing when he set out the pallet to sleep. Naruto froze a moment. He hadn't planned on having another person along with him. He had only brought one pallet. Luckily, he always brought plenty of food, so if they were careful, they would be alright. He sighed.

_Looks like I get the hard ground tonight._ He thought to himself, as he started to gather some wood for a fire. Up on this high ground, it was starting to get very cold. Maybe he could sneak back in and grab some blankets from the beds that were in there.

One look at Remy had him changing his mind. He couldn't leave him along out here. Naruto wasn't sure the last time Remy had eaten anything, he looked very weak. He must have been lying in that bed for a week, maybe more. If anything attacked while he was gone, then he wouldn't be able to protect himself and there was no way Naruto was going to ask him to come back inside the cave that had held him prisoner for so long.

Once he had gathered enough firewood, he went about lighting it and grabbing some food from his bag. He decided to give Remy more this time. He had plenty to eat for lunch that day, and one look at the face Remy was making at the food told him that he was beyond starving. So once the food was done, he passed the larger portion over to Remy, who looked like he was about to cry.

"You're giving me the bigger share." He said quietly taking the food.

"Yea so what?" Naruto said digging in. "Don't get used to it." He mumbled out in between bites.

Remy just grinned widely before picking up his fork and taking a huge bite. Before long all the food was gone. Naruto could tell Remy was still a little hungry, but if they wanted to have enough for the whole trip, he had better not give him anymore.

"Sorry kid, If we want to have enough for the rest of the trip home, I cant give you anymore right now." Naruto said putting their dishes away.

"That's ok. It's the most food I have had in a long time." Remy said sitting a little closer to the fire to warm up some. "They used to make us fight for our food. I was lucky if I got a couple bites a day."

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. Once we get home, I am taking you to the best Ramen place in town." Naruto said, imagining all of the food he was going to eat there. His stomach growled at this, even though he had just eaten. He was drawn out of his musings by a body crashing into him. Thin arms were thrown around him as quiet sobbing could be heard coming from the face buried in his chest. "Hey now, what's this about?" Naruto asked. "Do you not like ramen?" He asked. Naruto didn't know what kind of person wouldn't like ramen. It was the best food in the entire world. He could live off it, if it wasn't too hard to bring along on missions.

"It's not that." Remy said sniffling bringing his head up. "No one has ever been this nice to me. Why would you do this? What's in it for you?" Naruto gave him a strange look.

"Nothing's in it for me." He said a little upset that the boy would think that badly of him, that he would use a hurt little boy to gain something. But then he remembered how Remy was brought up, and the people he was probably used to. He sighed and patted his back. "There aren't many like us. We have to stick together don't we?" He asked. "If we at least don't look out for each other, who will?" The boy nodded before hiding his face again in Naruto's chest. Naruto ruffled his hair. "Alright enough of this mushy stuff." He declared standing up. "You need a bath, because, no offense, you kinda stink. There is a stream nearby where you can rinse off quickly. I'll garb some washing soap and the extra cloths I brought with me.

xXx

Naruto had to use half the bottle to get all the grim out of the boy's hair. He didn't even want to know what he was washing out of there. He poured some in Remy's hand for him to wash his body off with quickly. He was already shaking and shivering from the cold. After one last dunk, to rise off all of the soap, Remy came back to the shore where Naruto sat waiting. He handed him the extra cloths, and Remy put them on quickly, teeth chattering the whole time. The cloths were way too big for his small body, but they helped keep the cold out slightly.

Naruto had rinsed off the cloths that the boy had been wearing before, since he would have to put them on again tomorrow. It was a loose grey shirt with baggy grey pants. The edges wear stringy and the openings looked like they were hand cut, but it was all they had for now. Naruto put them out on a rock to dry over night before leading Remy back to camp. There he built the fire up again and set down the pallet close to it.

"Alright lay down and get some sleep, we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow. Sorry, but you will have to change back to your grey cloths, I don't have anything extra for you to wear that will fit you.

"Where will you sleep?" Remy asked yawning and he got down on the pallet.

"I like sleeping on the ground better." He said turning around so that the boy couldn't see his face. He was really bad at lying.

"Oh ok." Remy said lying down. Naruto started walking over to a tree on the edge of the clearing, the little bit of grass there might be a little bit softer then the hard ground in the center. "Where are you going?" Remy asked quickly, sitting up.

"Just over by the tree." He said turning around. Remy looked around nervously before lying back down.

"Oh ok." He didn't close his eyes again. Naruto watched as he kept looking around, as if he was waiting to be attacked or something. He sighed loudly and walked back over to the fire. Naruto lay down and stretched out on the other side of the fire.

"Better?" He asked. Remy nodded his head and closed his eyes.

_This is not going to be a comfortable night._

xXx

Naruto woke up at sunrise with a stiff neck and a sore back. He got up and stretch a bit until he was feeling better. He had not slept well at all last night. There was no way to get comfortable on the hard dirt, with pebbles sticking into him at uncomfortable spots all over his body. It didn't help that he had been cold most of the night too. Normally he could just pull his arms into his thick vest and he was ok, but he had seen the boy shivering in the middle of the night and had draped his large vest over him to keep him warm. Something he regretted later when his teeth started chattering none stop. He didn't regret it that much though. He had been around Sakura enough to know that when people are weak, it could get really bad if they get sick. Besides, he himself didn't get sick.

Remy was still fast asleep. Naruto decided to start packing up some, before waking him. Who knew when the last good night's sleep that boy had was. After picking up the boys cloths off the rock, eh re built the fire and set them down next to it to warm them up some, since they were practically frozen. He pulled out a small amount of food for breakfast before stuffing everything else away into his bag.

The boy woke up to the smell of food and his stomach growling loudly. Remy looked at Naruto and blinked a couple of times. He looked down at the vest keeping him warm, then back to Naruto.

"I thought you were a dream." He said as he sat up, passing the vest back to Naruto across the fire. Naruto chuckled.

"Nope. Hey your cloths should be pretty warm now. They are pretty thin. I was thinking we could cut down that extra shirt you are wearing to put under the grey one, since it is short sleeved." He said as he passed Remy a plate of food. Remy just nodded eating his food quickly, as though he was afraid it would get taken. "Don't choke now." Remy paused to give him a food stuffed grin, before going back to eating just as quickly.

After they had both eaten, he packed the plates away and rolled up the pallet. After Remy had changed back into his cloths, Naruto stuffed the extra pants in the pack and took out a kunai.

It was a lot harder then he thought to cut down the cloth to a good size for Remy. It was still baggy around his middle by the time he was done, but at least the length was right.

Naruto poured some dirt on the fire to put it out, and soon they had left the clearing and were heading down towards the town. It took them a lot longer to get down then it normally would have if Naruto had been by himself since Remy needed to take breaks every once in a while. Naruto didn't mind so much, He wasn't in a big hurry to get back anyways. He was still a little upset that they had forgotten about his birthday. By the time they got back to Konoha he knew he would be over it though.

xXx

After a couple of hours they finally stepped foot into the small village of Enshin. Remy paused before coming in himself. He looked around nervously at the people who were walking by. Naruto turned around to see that he wasn't being followed anymore. Seeing that Remy was afraid he smiled down and held out his hand.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything Happen to ya." Remy darted over to him and grabbed his hand. He clung to his hand tightly the whole time they were in the village, even when Naruto went to the leader to tell himt hat to problem was taken care of. The leader did look curiously at the small boy with him, but he didn't ask any questions, and Naruto didn't give any answers.

Soon they were on their way again. Once they were out of town, Remy was confident enough to let go of Naruto's hand.

That is how the rest of their trip went. Remy grabbing onto his hand anytime they were around people, while Naruto just smiled and tried to think of ways to entertain the young boy on the long walk home. Naruto stayed up as look out the one night they had to sleep out on the road, not even attempting to fall asleep on the ruff ground while Remy slept comfortable on the soft pallet. Before long, Naruto could see the gate to his village just up ahead.

"Here we are Remy." Naruto said as they approached it. He turned down to his young friend and smiled. "We're home."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OK done with chapter 2! Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
